


Hand of Fate

by FancifulRivers



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Gen, I Hate The Dub So Much, Parody, That one line, mainly crack though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!y moment between Angemon and Devimon. The fate of the world rests in the balance. Devimon can't go out with a proper speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't and never will own Digimon.
> 
> This is what happens when I am sleep deprived.

The world bursts with light, his illumination pushing back the shroud of darkness, if only a bit. Devimon is enormous, monstrous, but Angemon knows that he will be defeated. Their battle is foretold in legends older than the both of them. Not even a harbinger of evil can push back against the weight of history. He hovers in the air, feathers from his newly fledged wings slip-sliding away on the drafts, shaky with his new-found evolution. Hushed gasps and murmurs rise up around him, from the children and his fellow Digimon alike, and within the depths of his heart, he feels a sharp twinge of pride.

"Angemon!" TK cries in fear and no small trace of wonder, but he doesn't look at the boy anymore. He has to prepare himself, he has to fight, even if it means letting the darkness exhaust him and swallow him whole. The power from the Digivices is intoxicating, even if he knows it will erase him in the end.

Ogremon explodes out of Devimon's middle, but Angemon deals with him without thinking. It's surprisingly easy, even as the light burns his eyes. Devimon looks furious, fingers elongating in an attempt to take hold and crush him.

"Come here, pretty boy," Devimon growls.

"Are you- are you serious right now?" Angemon asks, biting his lip until the urge to laugh dissipates. "What kind of final words are those? Nothing about defeating the good in the world, or even crushing me to death. Even that would be preferable, surely?"

"I- "Devimon stops. If Angemon looks closely enough, he swears he can see a blush suffusing the devil's face. "You're right, that was awful. Hardly fitting for the evil taking over the world."

"Exactly," Angemon says. TK murmurs in confusion below, but Angemon can't spare another moment to soothe him. The fate of the Digital World rests on his shoulders. "Of course, I will stop you," and with that, he unleashes the combined power of all the Digimon and the Digivices, tearing a reality-blurring hole through Devimon's chest. His last thought before returning to an egg, watching Devimon disappear, is one of triumph.


End file.
